Talk:Good Quality Applications Built With Delphi
Rebuild started I'll change this thing and remove all unnecessary / unmaintainable / subjective information. Please help trim this list from time on time, removing spam and dead applications (any application not written in Delphi is a spam link.) Leus (talk) 15:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Started - removed excessive information (reviews, etc.) because this page is becoming unwieldly (and it has a tendency to kill browsers on weak computers.) Will fuse "high profile" with "lesser known" lists afterwards. Leus (talk) 16:27, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Rebuild needed! This page is a joke. Everybody and his dog thinks that his little disk encryption mailer antispyware multiplayer game is a "high profile" application. I think we should change this to a plain list with links and a five-word description, and no subjective classifications... it's probably fairer that way. Leus 14:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I have to agree with Leus. This entire page is subjective. Who determines whether and application is "good"? Furthermore, I've never heard of the the majority of applications listed in the High Profile section let alone the rest of the list. My suggestion is that the entire page be reformatted into a table that is sorted alphabetically by default and allows viewer to resort to suit their needs. This combined with a column of loosely defined software categories (games, utilties, developer tools, etc) would be far more useful. Here's an example using the first 5 entries of the supposed "High Profile" applications: The vast majority of the applications listed that I've investigated so far don't even have an identifiable author or publisher. Just a website without even so much as a contact email address. I would seriously question whether even half of the applications are written in Delphi at all. An alternative is to follow wikipedia's comparison of... ''format and have a separate page for each category of software but the Delphi application landscape may not be large enough to make it worth the effort. Kenneth Cochran 16:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Table Layout The Delphi app list has grown to an impressive size, and it will grow even further in 2010. To make it easier to navigate I plan to do some layout changes to the tables. * Columns will be changed to sortable columns. That makes it easy to change between date added order and application name order. * Date added - will use ISO date format, e.g. 2010-02-14. This saves a bit of space and there is no more confusion about spelling the month and writing postfixes (-th) after the day number. * A Company/Organisation field will added (sort able). This can help to recognize and identify software titles with generic names like "Synchronizer". It will also make it easy to find titles from same company in the list. * Web site - field will change name to Links and should be used for all links to company site, video presentations or special pages concerning the application. * Review - field will be canceled. I never liked these review because the Wiki is not a good media for individuals review. Rather the description at the head of the page should suggest people to write their review on a site like download.com which have user reviews. I intend to make the updates some time March 2010. Same layout updates will be done on the C++Builder app list table. --Rif 19:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Open Source *I recommend moving the Open Source projects out of this page into their own page. Being "open source" doesn't automatically make it "Good Quality" :) Eddie 14:52, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::Like the other application lists, the "Open Source" list should not list every single open source application but only the better ones. So I do not see the need to move it and I would suggest to keep in on the page. I am not worried that the page becomes too long, after all there are many good applications written in Delphi and this page should reflect this. Only the hi-profile list representing the top applications needs to be trimmed from time to time, otherwise too many people try to self promote in that list. --Rif 17:20, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::Would it be worth creating a new page as a place for ''all open source projects to be listed? Naturally, only people who make the effort to add their open source projects would add to the list. Eddie 18:51, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :: Neither does being "open source" automatically make it not "Good Quality". Keep it about quality, not about license. 88.159.74.100 17:40, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Hi-Profile List Afaik Skype btw migrated to the C++ branch on all platforms? IOW afaik currently Skype/win32 is not Delphi-built anymore. 88.159.74.100 17:42, 3 June 2007 (UTC) : Skype (version 3.2) for Win32 is made in Delphi. However Joost the TV distribution is not a Delphi application. --Rif 04:19, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::Demote! ::There is an absurd amount of obscure applications in the "hi profile" list. Who has ever heard of "Punto de Ventas"? I speak spanish, and I've never heard of such application. Here's my quick candidate list to be put on the "lesser known" list: Leus 21:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::At least InstallAware is known to everybody who uses Delphi 2005 up. But not really for good reasons, because it was a major pain in the lower back until recently. I haven't heard of the others either, but that does not mean they cannot be famous in some niche market. --Dummzeuch 06:21, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::And that's my point... niche markets doesn't qualify as "hi profile," IMHO. --Leus 14:42, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Niche market could mean e.g. that all stockbrokers of the world use a program, but nobody else has heard about it. Or, another example: The company I work for, has a program called Stradivari, which is used to display pictures taken during road surveys. Nobody but our customers probably knows this program, but it is pretty much the only one for that job, so for some people it is high profile.--Dummzeuch 18:53, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::See? That's precisely a low profile application, one that only what, a thousand people in the whole world, maybe? have ever heard of. --Leus 14:13, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yes you are right the hi-profile list is getting overloaded. Some people are a bit over-optimistic when they add in applications - about where they should go. From time to time I do a purge to clean up, I will do so in a few days. However note that hi-profile is not just to show mass market applications, but also outstanding applications in somewhat more narrow market are considered e.g. Altrium Designer is excellent as electronics hardware development, but certainly not a typical business office application.--Rif 11:45, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Then I misunderstand what "high profile" means, which, accordingly to the American Heritage Dictionary, is ''An intentionally conspicuous, well-publicized presence or stance. To me, "high profile" means that it is well known, not necessarily an indicator of quality. --Leus 14:13, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Delphi Versions I suggest to add the list with a column "Delphi Version". A lot of people want to know wich Delphi Version is used (D3, D5, D7 ...) : As new Delphi versions are released many programs listed would over time using these newer version. It gets too complecated to track these kind of changes. I rather want the effort spend on adding more programs to the list. --Rif 08:13, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Older Comments What is the criteria for inclusion in "Hi-Profile" list? For example I made a small check and most of my co-workers never heard of following "hi-profile" applications: Total Commander RegexBuddy TimeLeft WiredRed Upscene Database Workbench Pro Numara Track-It! AquaSoft DiaShow XP five ISYS Search VVVV TuneUp Utilities SpamBully Ultra Fractal Exchequer Enterprise eEmpACT IBP Font Creator Program At the same time they knew following "lesser known" applications: Free Split FuturixImager EMS SQL Manager WinHex Xnews PE Explorer ASPack DeepBurner Netcaptor Hot Dog I suggest for the list to be sorted again. : The hi-profile list is groomed from time to time, to avoid that it becomes overweight and messy. --Rif 08:13, 26 May 2007 (UTC)